


R is for Risk

by Ultra



Series: Moments in Time [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Eliot and Parker take a risk together.





	R is for Risk

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for rockerbaby423 on LiveJournal as part of a prompt meme.

“You sure this is safe?” asked Eliot for about the fifth time in as many minutes as he pulled on the line that was attached to the harness he wore.

“Yes, for the seventeenth time.” Parker sighed as she checked her own equipment one more time, rolling her eyes at how much of a coward the hitter was proving to be when it came to rappelling,

Hardison had made a fuss when she taught him how to do this, and the first time she and Sophie had dived down a stairwell she looked like she was going to pass out, but Parker had hoped Eliot would have a little less fear of something so simple, after all, his job was getting punched, kicked, and attacked with both guns and knives. That was all way more scary than this.

“You sure I need to be doing this, Nate?” the hitter asked their leader via his earbud.

“I’m not having Parker do this one alone, Eliot,” Nate told him definitely. “The security office is right next to the vault and they’re not exactly friendly guys,” he reminded him.

He was right and they all knew it, but that didn’t make Eliot any the less nervous about plummeting fifty floors off the side of a building with a crazy thief beside him. She knew what she was doing at least, after all this time, he trusted her in a lot of ways, and if anyone knew rappelling it was Parker. Still, he was trying hard to hide the fact he was shaking on the inside.

“Okay,” said Parker as she finished her final checks. “All set. You ready to take a risk with me, brave hitter man?” she smiled as they walked up to the edge and Eliot made the mistake of looking down.

“This isn’t a risk for you, you do this all the time,” he snapped at her, swallowing back a wave of nausea.

“I wasn’t talking about jumping,” she said as she stepped up closer and latched the pair of them together.

Before Eliot had a second to react she had the attachment fixed, yelled the order to jump, and then crushed her lips against his the second before they began free-falling.

They landed with a bump, parting from their kiss right in front of the window where they should be.

“Everything okay?” asked Sophie, mindful of the mark realising she was talking.

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Parker grinned, as she made light work of getting in the window. “Some things are worth a risk, right, Eliot?” she said, glancing sideways at him.

“Right,” he agreed with a smile you could almost hear, leaving the rest of the team to wonder what on Earth had happened between those two on the way down...


End file.
